Field
The present disclosure relates to telepresence and teleconference systems, and more specifically, to sharing documents during remote synchronous meetings.
Related Art
During remote synchronous meetings, (e.g., telepresence or teleconference meetings with remotely located users) remote users may discuss a document or a slide, but the discussion may be difficult to follow. For example, in a related art system for remote synchronous meetings, the system may show a live feed of images of the document, separate from video images of the remote users' faces and/or bodies. In such related art systems, when a speaker is talking about or referring to different parts of the document, a listener may find it difficult to determine which parts of the document are being discussed.
Some related art systems may provide a telepointer (e.g., a remote graphical cursor controlled by a mouse or other control device) to be used by the presenter. However, if the telepointer is too small, the telepointer can be difficult for a listener to see during the teleconference. On the other hand, if the telepointer cursor is too large, the telepointer may occlude or hide too much of the document content. Furthermore, a graphical cursor is not very expressive, and the interaction with the telepointer is not as intuitive for the presenter because the mouse or other control device must be used.
Other related art systems allow the presenter to point at parts of the document with a finger or other object, and use a video signal to display the hand or object to remote user's site. However, there is still a tradeoff between seeing the hand or object and occluding the content.